Harry, Ginny, and Just Being Random
by GinnyPotter1999
Summary: Immediately after the war. Ginny's Pov. Thanks. Please review.ONESHOT


_2__nd__ May 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

I cannot believe it! Harry defeated Voldemort! Voldemort is dead. The cause of my brother's death is gone! Technically, so is the cause of Harry's parents' deaths. I love Harry. He's a lifesaver. Not the kind of lifesaver Hermione is, for obvious reasons. I could kiss him. Literally. On second thoughts, no. He might go off to kill some other evil guy and leave me here all by myself. But hang on…are there even any more evil guys? No, right?

So, maybe I could go and kiss Harry….It's not like he can go off wandering again…unless he met any part Veela or veela when he was off doing whatever he was doing….I hope not.

What the hell am I doing here rambling like a fool? Mum's gonna kill me, and that's saying something, cause I inherit my expertise in Bat Bogey Hexes from her. On second thoughts, she will not kill me, because we've already lost a brother, and she's lost a son. God, I need a tissue.

_Later:_

Harry was sitting next to me at dinner, and Hermione kept giving us looks, you know obviously weird and unnaturally knowledgeable looks. Mum and I started crying once Fred's absence hit us, and George and Dad took to comforting Mum. I started talking to Harry, who was extremely emotional and tense throughout, and he didn't say a word to anybody but Ron and Hermione and me. He needs psychiatric help to help him figure out that all these deaths aren't his fault, they're Voldemort's fault.

Not like I'm not emotional about these deaths. My pillowcase is currently soaked, and the now I'm crying, and suddenly Harry comes up, to call me to the Great Hall for the rebuilding. He's really nice. Harry, I mean. He let me cry onto his chest, and stroked my hair, until George came up, and George told us that Fred would want us to celebrate that Voldemort was dead, and not sit moping around. Also he told us that portraits of all those who had died in this war or the previous one were gonna have portraits put up.

Harry's eyes clouded over, and I knew he was thinking about Lily and James Potter, and Sirius, and Remus, and Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred.

We went to the Great Hall after that. While we were going, Harry turned to me and kissed me. I was speechless. Not literally, because my mouth was busy. Boy is he a good kisser!

He suddenly pulled back and looked down at me. "I love you, Gin"he said softly.

"I love you too," I assured him."Does this mean we're back together?"

"If that's okay with you", he said uncertainly.

"Of course, you dunce. I've waited for this moment since I was 11, do you think I'm gonna leave you?!" I exclaimed.

Harry smiled and gently entwined my fingers with his.

When we got to the Great Hall and Ron saw our entwined hands, he contented himself with a grimace.

Bill turned to me, and clapped Harry on the back and said, "Congratulations on finally seeing sense enough to get back with my baby sister."

Random. Very Random. You could literally see the sarcasm dripping off Bill's chin. No one even noticed what he was saying. Sad. I feel like shouting to the world that Harry is mine, but that would bring him more publicity, and the poor boy hates being a celebrity. No, I will have self-control, and not shout.

Bill suddenly gets up. I think he wants to make an announcement. I'd better listen.

_5 Minutes Later:_

Yes! I was right! Bill did have an announcement! Fleur is 4 months pregnant! Everybody was speechless. Charlie, who came from Romania today morning broke the silence by saying "Well, at least now we know what Bill and Fleur have been doing all this time, locked up in Shell Cottage."

After which Fleur and Bill pointed out that they stayed at the Burrow half the time.

And then Charlie said that they couldn't have done anything at the Burrow, because apparently Mum puts charms on the house, and they go off if anybody other than her and dad try anything.

And then Bill continues the foolish debate, being the fool that he is, and asks Charlie how he knows.

Charlie turns red and mutters something about Gwenog Jones.

Surprising. I always knew that they were best friends at school. But, I never knew that they were ever in a romantic relationship, if you know what I mean. Awesome. Now, Gwenog Jones, famous quidditch player, captain of the all-girls team , the Holyhead Harpies might someday become my sister-in-law.I voice my opinion, and tell Charlie not to get on the wrong side of Gwenog, or to ditch her, or cheat on her, because that, according to me is pure folly.

Charlie tells me he is still going out with her, and not to worry, he loves her too much to dump her or cheat on her.

Also, Ron and Hermione, dimwits that they are, cannot see what's staring them right in the face, and are really thick. Ron thinks that Hermione thinks of him only as a friend, and Hermione thinks that Ron thinks of her only as a friend.

And that is that, and my rambling is over, very sorry to have rambled on and on. You must be extremely tolerant to endure my random, but very happily true rambles. Thank you. But now I need to go and find the Golden Trio, which in case you did not know, is Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Yours truly,

Ginny Weasley

P.S. My favorite colour is now pink, and it is not blue anymore.


End file.
